1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image capturing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically adjusting a focus in an image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the rapid development of image devices has accelerated the development of image capturing devices, such as cameras and camcorders equipped with an image sensor. These image capturing devices perform an Auto Focus (AF) function by which a subject is automatically in focus. However, since the AF function is performed centering on the central area of an image, an image capturing device cannot perform the AF function on a subject when the subject is not located in the central area of an image.